Trying
by inahazzahaze
Summary: Ally hates Austin. He's arrogant and lazy and rude in class, and everything Ally is against. But what happens when the Masquerade Ball changes all that?


**CHAPTER NOTES: okay, so idk what to say here, just enjoy! **

*Friday*

"Alright class, before you leave for the day, remember that next week your reports on famous poets are due first thing Monday!" Mr. Maestas announces.

I didn't have to worry. I had already finished it last week.

"I know I'M not turning in any stupid report." I hear from the back of the class.

I didn't have to turn around to see that the idiotic remark came from Austin.

The automatic cue of girls giggling around the perpetrator was evidence enough. I swear I could strangle them right now. I bet if I did turn, I'd see his sly grin and his feet kicked up on some poor guy's chair. I roll my eyes and continue writing down the last notes on the board. It wasn't required, but you never know when you would need this kind of information.

"I really do not care, Mr. Moon." Maestas snaps back, turning back to his desk. None of the teachers really cared at all when it came to Austin, and how could you blame them?

Austin Moon is rude and remorseless and had no appreciation for school or any sort of authority. It frustrated me so much because instead of being quiet and not paying attention like a normal person who was uninterested would do, he decides to razz and harass the teacher until he was reported. It interrupted the flow of class work, and frankly, I'd rather see him skipping class, and I never condole any rule breaking of any kind! I have never had such disgust towards another person! Especially one who never personally offended me! I bet he doesn't know how much he irritates me, but still. My annoyance with him is totally understandable.

RING! RING! RING!

"Have a good weekend everyone, and enjoy tomorrow night's Masquerade Ball for all those who are attending!" Maestas dismisses as we filed out of class.

"Don't worry, teach, I _always _have good weekends." Austin says from way behind me, stirring up another swirl of giggles from the hormonal girls.

I roll my eyes and keep moving towards my locker. I had to meet up with Trish, my best friend since Kindergarten, after school every day at my locker since we carpool all the time. I turned down the hallway to see her massive wave of pretty curls and short stature waiting against my locker door, as always.

"So, how was class?" She asks, as she always did, backing up from the lockers.

"Disrupted, as always." I sigh, taking my textbook for Drama and putting it back in the locker.

"Let me guess... Who's the only person that annoys you to no end?" Trish says sarcastically, pretending to think with her finger on her chin.

"Hey, you would be too if you had him for EVERY class and he disrupted the curriculum just because he wants to!" I whine, shutting my locker and huffing.

"Relax, Ally, he's not that bad." Trish laughs, taking my hand and leading me to her car.

I sigh and let the subject go.

I pull out my song book and begin writing. This book was a diary, a lyric holder, and so much more. It had every emotion I had had since Freshman year. I've started using song books since elementary school, and I have updated each journal every few years or so.

_Dear Journal,_

_ Today was another annoying Austin day, but I didn't get side tracked at all, so this was sort of a win for me. I don't know why girls were so attracted to him, he's arrogant and indolent and has absolutely no respect at all! I mean, he is attractive, but you don't see me giggling like an idiot every time he uttered a syllable. Well, maybe I wasn't attracted to him because I liked someone else, too._

_I know I've written about him a million times to you, but I can't help it! Dallas! He is nice and smart and smiled like the world was a great place! Where as Austin scowled at everything and didn't show any remote emotion whatsoever. Ugh, I should just forget about Austin and deal with him only in school, where he likes the attention. _

I sigh and think more about Dallas, turning to look out the window at the moving scenery. Clumsy as I was, I always seemed to bump into him and drop my things. I wish I could say it was some sort of flirt thing, but I literally lost my balance whenever I was near him. He was so dreamy! Ugh, I feel like a gushing 12 year old right now, but Dallas was just so... Dallas. I've had a massive crush on him since Freshman year. He was in a few of my classes and he was always polite to everyone!

"Ally!" Trish yelled, causing me to jump.

"What? what, what?" I answer, looking for the danger.

" We've been in front of your place for about five minutes because you were daydreaming about Dallas again." she laughs.

"Oh, darn, sorry Trish!" I apologize, hopping out of her car.

"Whatever, just remember, I'm swinging by your place tomorrow around 12:00, so be ready!" Trish reminds, pulling out of my driveway and out on the road.

"Ready? Ready for what?" I call back, but I was too late, she was already out of my view.

I turn around and head inside my house.

Oh, maybe Trish wanted to stay for a sleep over! We had been talking about it for a while.

"Dad, I'm home!" I call out.

No response. Dad was probably still down at Sonic Boom, closing up the store.

I sigh and head over to the kitchen. There was dad's note.

_Ally, I'm going to be home late. I'm attending a Mall meeting after I close up Sonic Boom, and then after I need to go down to the shipping yard to check out the new instrument deliveries. There's some money in the piano for pizza if you want. - Dad_

I sigh, taking the twenty out of the piano and putting it into my wallet. I wasn't in the mood for pizza, so instead I take out some stuff for Chicken Alfredo. Dad used to make it all the time before he got so caught up in work. I didn't mind since it was our source of money, but it did get kind of lonely in the house. I shake my head and try to get the lonely thoughts out of my head. I wasn't going to be all sulky tonight! It's a Friday, I should be having fun! I run over to the stereo and turn up the new R5 album, LOUDER. It was my favorite album as of now. I dance around to 'Want U Bad' as I cut up the chicken and set it in the oven, then I grab out the cheese and garlic to make the sauce, even grabbing out the milk and butter. This was my favorite song, well, next to Crazy Stupid Love.

_'I'm in love with someone else's girl_

_and you rock my world_

_cause your the one that I can't have_

_girl I want you bad_

_In my crazy mind_

_I'm with you all the time_

_Cause your the best I never had_

_Oh girl I want you bad'_

I sung along, dancing around the kitchen, knowing nobody could hear me since it was blasting throughout the house and only I was home. I took the pasta noodles out and put it into the boiling water I had set up.

As soon as I was done cooking and my dance craze was over, I turned off the stereo and headed with my plate of food to the living room, putting in my favorite Disney movie, Mulan. I couldn't help singing along, which led to many pasta chokes. But hey, this was a regular Friday night for me.

After I was done and the movie ended, I head to the kitchen and pack away the food, leaving a note on the stove for dad about the pasta. I wash all my dishes and sweep up a bit, then head upstairs to sleep. It was only 11:00, but I was tired. This week felt longer, and I had to sleep this off.

I head into my room and get into my bathroom (dad gave me the Master Bedroom) to shower. It felt good to let the steaming water wash away the stress and to scrub off the muck of a school day. I wrap myself into a towel, glad to smell like my floral shampoo. I pull on my pajamas and braid my damp hair to make sure my curls were going to be intact, then change the alarm settings on my clock so I could actually sleep in tonight. I yawn and flop into my bed, cocooning myself into the comforter. My dad said it was unhealthy to sleep into a little ball, but it was comfy.

Tomorrow I had to get my Disney movies together and lots of blankets for Trish, I remind myself. I sigh and cover up my face, letting myself slip under.

* * *

*Saturday*

BEEEEEP!BEEEEEPPP!BEEEEEPPP!

I groan and slam the alarm clock off, covering myself with my blanket.

I peak over at the clock, trying not to let any sunlight in.

10:00 am.

Crap, Trish'll be here soon. I stretch and walk over to brush the morning out of my mouth, then wash my face. I take out my braid and let the loose curls fall down my back. I head over to my closet and pull out the biggest and softest blankets I have, then take out my collection of Disney movies. Hmm. Maybe I should get my other classics too... I grab my other case of DVDs and set them out on my bed. I pull on my house slippers (they're bunnies, don't judge me) and head straight downstairs and to the kitchen. Dad wasn't home of course, but this was normal. I mean, usually I would be down at Sonic Boom too, but this was going to be a Trish and me day.

I whip open the fridge and pull out the milk for my traditional daily serving of Cheerios. Not the honey one, gross. The original, plain one. After I drank my milk I go back in the kitchen to put away my dishes and then get back into the fridge. I set out the Cookie Dough Ice Cream and Cookies and Cream, then of course the Vanilla Bean. I mean, my absolute favorite is Fruity Mint Swirl, but they were out last time I went. I then go to my cupboard and grab as much candy as possible. This was going to be great. I took out as much dark soda as I could and then take all of the food upstairs to my room. I check over to my clock as I set all of the junk food up on my dresser.

11:30 am.

Good, I was on time. I turn on my TV next to the dresser and wait for Trish's knock downstairs. I lay back and listen to the emptiness in the house. The quiet was overwhelming most days, but I was used to it. It didn't feel any less lonely, but being used to it made me a bit more resilient.

12:07 am.

I couldn't help but a feel a bit worried, but just as I began to, there was the knock.

Thank god, I was getting paranoid. I left the door open, knowing Trish would whine if I took my time to open it.

"Ready Ally?" Trish calls up, closing the door. I could hear her footsteps going up my stairs now.

"Yep, I grabbed all the good stuff!" I call back, sitting up in my bed.

"What are you...?" she asks, walking in.

Whoa. Apparently walking in wearing one of her typical Mall Day outfits.

"What are you dressed up for?" I ask confusedly, getting out of my bed.

"Ally! We're supposed to go to the mall, remember?" Trish groans, face palming herself.

"What? I thought you were going to stay in and laze around with me today!" I ask, completely bewildered.

"No! Ally, I was telling you about it in the car...? How long were you daydreaming in my car about Dallas?" she laughed, crossing her arms.

"Well, what are we going to do at the mall?" I ask, dodging her question.

"Oh my god, you really were daydreaming that long, huh?" she sighs, rolling her eyes at me.

"We're going shopping for our dresses for the ball!"Trish explains, putting her hands on her hips.

"Whoa, I never agreed to any BALL." I groan, jumping back in to bed.

"Ally, you need this. Get back out of bed or so help me..." she threatens, trying to pull my leg out.

"Get up and help me put away this junk food so we can find you a nice mall outfit!" she orders, trying my arm this time.

"Trish, for the last time, I AM NOT GOING!" I whine, pulling my pillow over my head and crawling under my comforter.

"Come ON, Ally, live a little!" Trish argues, grabbing my comforter away.

All I wanted to do was stay in on a Saturday watching Supernatural and eating cookie dough ice cream with my best friend, not go to the stupid Masquerade Ball Trish kept talking about. This always happens whenever she comes over. I couldn't even speak to the general public of my class, and she wants me to go out to a damn _BALL? _Ugh, all this arguing is causing me to cuss! Yes, I consider that to be a cuss word, it's derogatory in and of itself, even if most don't think so.

"It's 12:30, we need to get to the mall and buy dresses and get our hair done!" Trish complains, wrestling the pillow out of my hands.

"But Trish!" I exclaim, getting up and trying to take back my pillow.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal then..." she proposes, throwing my pillow back on the bed.

"What if I finally start studying with you like you always ask me too?" she offers.

Whoa. She really did want to go out to this Ball. But... it's a_ Ball_! Then again, this might help Trish pull up her grades, and it is my duty to make sure that anyone willing to learn does learn...

"You have to actually try to have fun though. As in no sulking in the corner, no bringing a book with you, no standing alone at a table, etcetera." she explains.

Great, no loop holes. I sigh angrily, knowing fully well this was a reasonable deal. Darn her dealer persona of a gift.

"...I'm not wearing any zebra, leopard, or cheetah print..." I state, giving in to the deal.

"Yay! Okay, okay,you hurry up and change out of that and I'll take down all this junk food." She squeals, grabbing the horde and heading downstairs.

I sigh and pull on some jeans, a floral tank top, and some nude heels, gathering my hair in to a ponytail and grabbing my wallet, keys, and phone and tucking them all in to my gold purse. I quickly put on some lip gloss and head downstairs to an awaiting Trish.

"We're going to get the cutest dresses ever! Let's go to Miami Mall already!" she says excitedly, pulling me out the door and into the car.

"Alright, but I'll have to check up on my dad at Sonic Boom too. He needs to know about the ball, since not even I knew about it." I say.

Sonic Boom is a music store that my dad and I own. I'm actually the only other employee there, so I have a lot of responsibility there. I like it there though. I'm surrounded by the one thing I love most, music. I play the guitar and the piano mostly, but I do know how to play a little bit of everything. Sonic Boom is like my safe haven, my second home.

"Whatever, just don't take too long! Ooh, and we have to go get our make-up and hair done..." Trish lists, going through so much that I had to tune out or else I knew I would freak out.

Instead, I turn and look out of my window and admire the moving scenery.

I really hope tonight turns out okay.

**END OF CHAPTER NOTES: alright, so i will update soon, but I would really like to see some reviews from you guys! and if you want you can input what you think should happen in the next chapter, sorry there is so little Austin, but if this is going to be in Ally's point of view, you gotta understand her. okay, sorry, im babbling, so please review and/or fave or follow!**


End file.
